The Legend of Zelda : Chosen Heroes
by devenbat
Summary: During the final battle with Ganon, Link nearly dies. Princess Zelda sends him back through time to gather people with the spirit of the hero. Begins in Ocarina of Time.


Chapter One: The Final Battle

The magnificent tower slowly collapsed to the ground moments after a beautiful princess and a valiant hero escaped. Navi was saying something about being sorry but Link wasn't paying attention. A pile of rubble in the center rumble slightly. The hero crept towards the pile with his sword and shield drawn.

Suddenly out of the rubble emerged a figure cloaked in shadows. His face was obscured by the lack of light, but the Hero of Time this man. Ganondorf, King of Thieves, raised a hand. Three sacred triangles glowed upon his hand. The dark man laughed violently. Ganondorf spread his arms and legs out and a blue lightning erupted around his body. Two bronze blades sprang into his hands. His body became beastly. Hoofs emerged from where his feet should have been. Fire grew from the ground, encompass the hero and beast in a ring of flames. The battle for the fate of Hyrule had begun.

The beast, Ganon, swung his blades and know the master sword out of Link's hand and on the other side of wall of fire. Link shot a sacred arrow of light to the dark monster's face. While it didn't hurt the king of Evil it did temporarily blind him. Link ran to Ganon's rainbow tail and smashed it with his Megaton Hammer while he thought to himself, "Ha! The great king of evil has a rainbow tail! Real manly."

Ganon shrieked. Link ducked a blow from the monster. Link rolled beneath the demon's legs and once again smashed the bright tail. Ganon reared around and his blade caught Link on his right shoulder.

"It's alright,"he thought, "I still can use my sword just fine."

Link ducked another blow from the beastly king and locked his hammer with the former Gerudo. The hero threw the monster's blade off and rolled beneath the demon's legs. He initiated his own hammer time on the colorful tail. Ganon fell to the ground and the flames died down.

"Link! The Master Sword," Princess Zelda called.

The Hero of Time scrambled to the Blade of Evil's Bane. He lifted the sword from the ground and rushed back to Ganon. The flames roared back up and Ganon lifted himself of the charred ground and the battle resumed with one major difference; Link had the only thing that could defeat the beast.

The second round of the battle began badly. Ganon caught Link unaware with a heavy blow to the hero's back. The sword ripped through skin and muscle. Link collapsed to the ground in pain and agony. Link barely rolled out of the way as Ganon stabbed his sword into the earth where Link had just been. The roll while it had saved his life sent screams of pain though his newly opened back.

The heroic young lad pulled out a bottle holding a mysterious red liquid. Link drank his final red potion. He sighed in relief as the nasty cut on his back sealed itself and the muscles underneath knitted themselves back together. His shoulder cut also healed itself and all the pain subsided to a dull throbbing.

Link sprang back up to his feet ready to continue the battle for Hyrule. The hero blocked a blow from Ganon with his newly healed right arm. Link fired a sacred arrow to the demon's pig-like face, temporarily blinded the monster. The forest boy ran to the King of Evil's backside and slashed at his brightly colored tail. The former Gerudo roared in pain and stabbed at Link. He nimbly dodged the blow and fired another arrow of light.

As Link ran around to the back of the demon, he recovered. Ganon swiped his blade and hit Link in the back of his kneecaps shattering them. The heroic boy pulled himself out of the way of Ganon's foot which would have completely killed him. The Triforce on the back of his hand glowed. Energy flowed through his core. Link managed to stand; an impossible feat for a person with broken kneecaps but somehow he did it. Ganon slashed at Link's chest and sent flying. He flew through the wall of flames and landed a few feet from the edge of the evil floating isle.

The distressed princess rushed over to the fallen hero. Tears streamed down her face.

"Link!" she cried

In a faint voice Link responded, "I'm alive."

"Link, there are heroes throughout time who share your brave spirit. You need to gather them if we are to have a hope of ever defeating Ganon."

"But what about you," quietly protested the young hero.

"I must put the needs of my kingdom above my needs."

Zelda pulled the Ocarina of Time out of Link's bag. Link tried to resist but he was too weak. She played the haunting Song of Time and put the ocarina on his chest. Link faded away.


End file.
